


Lil Bo Peep

by thatwriterlady



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge 2018 [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Diners, Castiel Likes Dean Winchester, Comic Book Convention, Cosplay, Dean likes Castiel too, Exhausted Dean Winchester, Flirting, Ignorant Alphas, Kind Alpha, M/M, Omega Dean Winchester, Rude Alphas, Sexual Harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 15:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16767625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: Dean's working his way through nursing school serving tables at a diner.  Convention season is the busiest time of year, and while the tips are worthwhile, the harassment from ignorant Alphas that feel they have the right to touch him without his permission is not.  Still, he needs the money, so he works.When a group comes in, decked out in their cosplay, he finds them to be very nice, not like some of the other people he's served the rest of the night.  Their friend comes to join them, and he's just as nice as the others.  It's the most pleasant experience he's had all night, serving them, and when his last table of the night turns out to be full of rude, groping Alphas, he doesn't expect the cosplayers to step in, especially not the one in the pink dress.  The night is a lot more exciting than he'd expected, and has a much more pleasant ending than he could have hoped for.





	Lil Bo Peep

**Author's Note:**

> Here is Day 27. I hope you like this one. There is unwanted touching, by asshole Alphas that think they have the right to take what they want from Omegas, but they're not all bad, as you'll soon see. Dean's badass here too. I do hope you like this one. I put in the tags that there's harassment, so consider yourselves warned.

**Day 27- Dessert**

He was beat. He’d been serving tables for the last six hours and he was ready to collapse. There was still another hour to go before he could leave. All he could think about going home and using the foot massager his friend Jody had bought him while he watched the newest episode of Dr. Sexy. There may or may not be ice cream involved too.

All shift long he’d been on the go. This was convention season, and that meant almost nonstop traffic. There were no less than six going on for the next three weeks which meant his exhaustion would last at least that long. Tables stayed full and there was a wait time of no less than twenty minutes all day. It was even worse now that it was evening. Most of the people coming through the door were in their cosplay and that was the only interesting part about the entire day. He got a kick out of seeing what people dressed up as.

The worst part was the sheer number of people that had groped him today. Mostly it was his ass, but a few especially ignorant ones had grabbed his dick. After the first time it happened the owner had given him permission to kick out anyone that grabbed at him. He warned the ones that grabbed his butt once. If they did it again, he kicked them out. Those that grabbed his dick got booted immediately. He was already in a foul mood as he seated one Call of Duty soldier, the tenth Doctor, Zelda, and Poison Ivy at a table. Still, he forced a smile onto his face, and he was pretty sure it didn’t look as fake as it felt.

“Welcome to The Prima Diner, my name is Dean, can I start you all off with some drinks?” He set a menu down in front of each of them, counting it as a plus when none of them groped him. Three of these people were Alphas and one was a Beta. It was usually Alphas that got handsy, and once or twice a Beta, so he was tense as he set the menus down. When no hands touched him, he relaxed and this time his smile really was genuine.

“We want to try that root beer that’s advertised on the door, right guys?” The Doctor looked around at his companions (and wasn’t that just the most amusing thing Dean had seen today) and got three other head nods.

“We’ll need a fifth one, our friend is running late,” Poison Ivy said. He nodded and set aside a fifth menu.

Are these separate checks, or all together?”

“All together?” Zelda asked. “We can sort it out later,”

Everyone agreed, and Dean was glad. He hated separate bills, especially if there were going to be five different ones. With just the one bill, he pulled his ticket pad out of his half apron and scribbled down the drinks before going to get them.

“You just got another group at table seven,” Becky pointed at the table she’d just seated. He eyed it as he filled the five glasses. All guys, all of them looking like linebackers. That might be because they were dressed like linebackers. Briefly he wondered who dressed up as football players to go to a comic book convention, but ultimately, he didn’t care. He figured the chances of getting groped was slim if they weren’t Alphas. It would be his last table of the night, and then he could go home. 

He took his time getting the drinks to the table, giving them the time they needed to look over the menu. When he got to the table, he passed out the root beers. The fifth person still hadn’t arrived.

“Do you want me to wait to bring out the last drink?” He asked.

“No, he just texted, he’s in the parking lot,” Call of Duty replied. Dean nodded and set the drink down. He’d sat this group down at the biggest booth they had, a U shaped deal in the far corner, so there was plenty of room for their last guest. With these kinds of costumes, he was trying his hardest to give the patrons the personal space they needed to enjoy their meals. He pulled his pad out again.

“Do you want to order now or wait until he’s had the time to look over his menu?”

“We can wait a few minutes,” Poison Ivy said. 

“Ok. I’m going to check on another table but I’ll be back in a few minutes,” He offered one last smile before grabbing more menus and heading to the linebackers.

“Sorry, everyone, here are menus,” He set them down and froze a second later when a hand squeezed his ass. With a growl he jerked back, out of the asshole’s reach.

“I think I want _you_ , Omega. Are you on the menu?” The one closest to him purred. Great, these were all Alphas.

“What would you like to drink?” He bared his teeth and they all backed off. For now.

“Sweet tea,” Three of them replied.

“Coffee,” Replied the fourth. Dean scribbled their drinks down on his pad before giving them an icy glare.

“I’ll take your order, but if you touch me again, you’re out of here.”

He walked away, heading back to the Doctor’s table. The fifth person was there now. Dressed as Lil Bo Peep. 

“Are you ready to take your order now?” 

“Hey, are you ok?” Call of Duty asked. Dean was puzzled by the question.

“What?”

“We saw that dude grab you,” Zelda said.

“What? Someone grabbed him?” Lil Bo Peep asked before looking up at Dean. For just a second the Omega thought his brain had short circuited. The blue eyes looking back at him were stunning, but the voice, the five o’clock shadow, and that strong scent of male Alpha didn’t mesh with the curly blonde wig, the big, pink bonnet, or the matching pink dress. He blinked and looked away in embarrassment.

“It’s fine,” He said softly.

“No, it’s not,” Bo Peep said. “What table?”

“Them,” Poison Ivy pointed. Bo Peep turned to look at the linebacker table. They were all engrossed in their menus, not noticing themselves being looked at.

“I already warned them not to do it again,” Dean took a deep breath and looked around the table. He needed to get their order in so he could possibly leave on time.

“Does that happen a lot?” The Doctor asked. This wasn’t something Dean wanted to talk about. It was embarrassing.

“It’s fine, I can handle it,”

“That’s just wrong. It’s rude,” Poison Ivy clicked her tongue and frowned deeply. Dean just wished they would order already. He looked down at Bo Peep when he felt himself being stared at. He realized he was standing close enough for the Alpha to have the opportunity to grope him. For a second he tensed, but the man had his hands both on the table, his menu grasped between them. Dean relaxed again.

“Come on guys, we have to order, it’s busy in here tonight,” Call of Duty said.

Dean wanted to sigh with relief when they started giving him their orders. He wrote them all down, quickly getting what sides they wanted, and how they wanted their food cooked. Once he had it all written down, he told them he’d be back, and handed the order over to the kitchen. He got the drinks for the linebackers, thankful that these were his last two tables for the night, and brought them over. He set the drinks down and stood back with his pad.

“Do you know what you want?”

Three of them gave their orders, but the fourth one was staring at him as the others were talking to him. When he turned to look at the guy, he was met with a serious expression.

“How come you don’t like us showing interest?”

Dean clenched his jaw before answering. “Because that is not showing interest, that is assault. You want a person’s attention? Try talking to them and treating them with respect. You _don’t_ touch them without their permission,”

That guy was sitting on the inside seat, next to the one that had grabbed him and he held his hands up in placation.

“I was just asking,”

“You’d think a pretty Omega like you would want the attention of a strong, virile Alpha,” The one that had grabbed him was leering at him. He stared coolly back.

“Virile does not equate to mature, or intelligent. Now, I need the last order,”

He got that and left. Looking back as he handed the order over to the cook, he could see all four of them watching him. Great. He headed back over to the Doctor’s table when he saw their drinks were half finished.

“How are you enjoying our root beer?”

“It’s really good, better than any other I’ve tried,” Poison Ivy replied. 

“I agree, it is very good,” Bo Peep was staring at him again. It put him on edge. The Alpha must have realized it because his brow furrowed and he wrapped both hands around his glass. “I would never touch you without your permission. No one at this table is like that,”

Dean relaxed again, giving a little half smile. “Sorry, It’s been one of those nights,”

“You mean more than those idiots have been grabbing at you?” Poison Ivy asked, and he could hear the disbelief and anger in her voice. “Fucking dicks!”

Dean let out a surprised laugh and smiled wider. “Yeah, but as long as they don’t follow me out, I can handle it,”

“They’ve done that?” Bo Peep was practically scowling now. Dean shrugged. Those blue eyes were intense.

“Did you guys want refills?”

“Yes, please,” Bo Peep replied. Everyone else replied in the affirmative as well. Dean smiled, making brief eye contact with everyone at the table, except for Bo Peep. He couldn’t help looking at him longer. He left to go get the refills so they wouldn’t see how flushed he was,

“You ok?”

He looked up to see Benny leaning out the window from the kitchen, a concerned look on his face.

“Yeah,” He sighed. “Too many grabby hands, that’s all,”

“They keep that shit up I’m gonna clock ‘em good,” Benny growled. Dean smiled. He was glad he had good friends here.

“It’s cool. They do it again and I’ll boot them,”

Benny couldn’t see the linebackers from where he was, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t smell Dean’s irritation and how tense he was.

“Ok. They give you a hard time, you just let me know,” Benny ducked back inside the kitchen. He had two others working with him, but they were up to their ears with orders, so Dean understood that he didn’t have time to talk.

He brought new glasses of root beer to the Doctor’s table, switching them out for the empty ones.

“Your food is almost done, I’ll get it out to you shortly,”

He carried the glasses behind the counter and put them in one of the buckets on the shelf before checking to see if his order was up yet. Two minutes later it was being passed through, so he grabbed a tray and started adding the plates to it. Moving around Donna, Garth, and Jo, he got the food over to the table and began setting the plates down in front of each person.

“This looks fantastic,” Bo Peep had the bun off his burger the second it was placed in front of him and was grabbing the ketchup from the center of the table to squirt some on his burger.

“Be careful you don’t get that on your dress,” Zelda passed him a napkin so he tucked it in the neckline of his dress. It was still surreal to Dean seeing this incredibly sexy Alpha dressed like this. 

“Can I get you guys anything else?” 

“Could I bother you for a glass of water?” The Doctor asked.

“Sure, I’ll go grab it,” 

Dean had just filled the glass when the linebackers’ order came up. He let it sit there and brought the water back to The Doctor.

“Here you go,” He smiled as he set the glass down. “I’ll check back with you in a bit.”

It was time to get the food for the assholes, so he grabbed his tray and added the plates to it. He carried it over to the table and was about to set the first plate down when he felt the hand that grabbed his crotch. He nearly lost his balance, and the tray as he jumped back.

“Hey!” He shouted.

“What? You’re just delicious,” The prick purred.

“Benny!” Dean backed up and set the tray down on the counter behind him. The kitchen door slammed open and Benny came storming out. 

“What the hell is going on here?!” He demanded.

“He grabbed my crotch,” Dean pointed at the offending Alpha.

“What? I did not, that piece of shit Omega’s lying!” The Alpha glared at Dean, but he was glaring right back.

“Hey, you don’t get to talk to him like that!” Benny slammed a hand down on the table. “I want to see wallets out and money on the table. Pay for your drinks, give Dean a decent tip, and get out.”

“I’m not tipping that little whore,” The Alpha got to his feet, his stance showing that he clearly was challenging Benny.

“You don’t get to come into this establishment, order drinks or food, assault your server and then think you’re just going to waltz out of here without paying,”

Dean turned to see Bo Peep and the other three Alphas from his table standing there. The asshole Alpha took in Bo Peep’s costume and barked out an insulting laugh. 

“I’ll do what the hell I want. Who’s going to stop me, you?” He sneered. Bo Peep nodded thoughtfully, licking at his lower lip as he stepped up next to Benny. 

“You really should be more respectful. It might be this Omega’s job to serve you, but he does not have to take your shit. So do as this kind gentleman is telling you. I better not see anything less than a fifty get put on this table,”

Dean’s eyes widened as the asshole gaped for a good thirty seconds. Even Benny seemed surprised.

“I’m not paying _fifty_ for a couple glasses of sweet tea and coffee. Matter of fact, I’m not paying a damn thing. The service was subpar, and I. Don’t. Have. To. Pay. Shit.”

He jabbed Bo Peep hard in the chest with every word, but when he reached the last one, Bo Peep’s hand came up wicked fast, grabbing the asshole’s hand and snapping his fingers back. Everyone heard the break and Dean cringed at the sound. The asshole was screaming and his buddies actually looked scared. When Bo Peep leveled them with an icy glare, they went to whip their wallets out. He held up a finger, telling them to wait.

“It’s only right that he pay, since he thought it was ok twice now to touch people against their will. For the drinks _and_ for the food Mr. Benny here had to cook for your disrespectful selves,”

The asshole was bent over, sobbing as he clutched his broken hand to his chest. One of his buddies reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. He found three twenties and laid them on the table.

“Oh, and so you know, before you start crying to the authorities, or anyone else, keep in mind this. There are cameras in every corner of this diner, because all of our servers are Omegas, but you also have a roomful of witnesses that saw you put your hands on not only one of our servers, but also on another guest. Oh, and Dean here’s brother? He’s the D.A. Go crying, it will be _you_ that ends up in jail,” Benny warned. Everyone in the room was nodding in agreement.

“Fuck you!” The guy was still sobbing as he pushed between Benny and Bo Peep, and stalked towards the door. His buddies all looked apologetic and one stopped in front of Dean.

“I’m really sorry. He’s a dick and I told him after you walked away the first time to leave you alone,” He grabbed Dean’s hand and pressed something into it before the Omega could pull back, then he was hurrying to catch up to his friends. When Dean looked down, there was a fifty dollar bill in his hand. He gasped and looked up at Benny in shock. His friend grinned and patted his shoulder.

“You deserve that and more, Brother. Here,” He scooped up two of the twenties off the table and pushed them into Dean’s hand. “The rest will cover their meals.”

Benny headed back into the kitchen, but not until he’d patted Bo Peep’s arm. Dean looked at the man, his eyes still wide with shock.

“Are you ok?” Bo Peep was asking him.

“Y-yeah, I’m ok,” Dean looked down at the money in his hands again. “Thank you, you didn’t have to do that.” He stuffed it in his pocket, feeling a sense of giddiness knowing this was the best tip he’d probably ever made.

“I did. Your friend Benny was outnumbered. He’s a Beta, and those four goons were all Alphas. I wasn’t entirely sure if his friends would defend him if it was just against your friend, so…I thought I’d even the odds a bit,” He jerked his thumb over his shoulder to where his own friends were still standing. 

Dean looked over at them for a moment before looking at the Alpha again. The man offered his hand.

“My name’s Cas.”

Dean shook it, inclining his head in the man’s direction. “It’s nice to meet you,”

He looked at the counter but Benny had taken his tray with him into the kitchen. Cas’ friends were all back at their table. He looked at Dean a moment longer before following them. Dean walked over to their table.

“Are you doing ok here? Was the food satisfactory?”

“This was one of the best burgers I’ve ever had,” Cas said, smiling up at him. Dean smiled back before looking over at the rest of them.

“This was a wonderful dinner for us all. Seeing you getting assaulted, maybe not so much, but that is no reflection on you. They’re assholes, you were just doing your job,” Poison Ivy said. She offered her hand and smiled. “My name’s Charlie. Doc is Gabe, he’s Cas’ brother. The soldier is Balthazar, and Zelda is Gilda. It made this a very pleasant experience having someone as nice as you, Dean taking care of us.”

Dean smiled wider as he began collecting their empty plates. “I’m happy to hear that,” He nodded towards their costumes. “I’m going out on a limb here, you guys come back from the comic book convention?”

Everyone at the table laughed and nodded. “We do this every year. Do you go?” Cas asked. Dean’s smile faded.

“No. I want to, but I just don’t have that kind of money. Everything I have goes into my classes. Maybe one day I can go though,”

“Classes?” Charlie asked.

“I know, I probably look too old to be a college student, but I am. Put my younger brother through school first,”

“The lawyer?” Cas asked. 

“Yeah. I’m real proud of Sam. He insists on helping me now with my classes, but he doesn’t know how much they really cost, I don’t want him spending that much money on me, so I’m still paying out the ear for my courses. I’m almost done though,” Dean was proud of himself for lasting as long as he had.

“What are you going for?” Balthazar asked.

“I’m in nursing school. I didn’t have the patience for medical school, or the money, but I felt like nursing school was something I could do,”

“Anything specific?” Cas was looking at him again. Dean could see the interest in those blue eyes, though he wasn’t quite sure whether it was in him or in his answer.

“I’ll be an RN,”

“That’s fantastic. How long until you’re done?” Gilda was getting in on the questions now.

“Um, if I can afford to pay for the last of my classes all at once, then I’ll only have one semester left. I’m trying to take as many classes as I can afford each semester,”

“You wouldn’t know it to look at the sexy beast, but Cassie’s a doctor,” Gabe said. Dean’s eyes slid back over to Cas who nodded.

“I am. Orthopedic,” 

“That’s pretty cool,” Dean’s eyes flickered to the pink dress. It was frilly, and he’d noticed the white tights and black ballerina flats the Alpha had on when he’d come over to help Benny earlier.

“I lost a bet,” Cas shot his brother a dirty look. Gabe threw his head back and laughed. “ _I_ was supposed to be the Doctor, not him.”

“What kind of bet was that?” Dean was curious.

“He bet me that he could pick up this woman at this bar we went to last night. She was _way_ out of his league, and I was certain she’d tell him to get lost,” Cas squinted and scratched at his chin. “He brought her up to our room. I had to go crash with Balthazar.”

Dean looked over at Gabe who was waggling his eyebrows. He wasn’t sure if he was impressed or disgusted. It was a little bit of both, he thought.

“Gabe has a preference for strong, Alpha women. I still think she was more than he could handle,” Charlie nudged her friend and grinned. He laughed and shrugged.

“I got her number,”

“Who knotted who?” Balthazar asked. That brought another round of laughter. Dean chuckled. 

“Ok, ok, you guys are being crude now,” Gilda chided, though she was trying not to smile. She looked up at Dean. “What do you have by way of dessert?”

“Well, there’s cake, pie, pudding, brownie sundaes, ice cream, jello, and cheesecake. Wait, we’re out of cheesecake. Almost out of pie and I’d have to check on the cake, but we still have some left,”

“What kind of pie?” Cas asked.

“Ditto on the cake,” Gabe added.

Dean sighed as he tried to remember what was left of the pies. “Well, I have to check, but I believe we still have some pecan, some lemon meringue, and last I looked, half a cherry pie. As for cake, we have carrot, red velvet, and chocolate with raspberry filling.”

That got everyone around the table discussing what they wanted.

“Before you decide, let me go and check first,” Dean told them. He went behind the counter and looked at the remaining cake and pie. The lemon had actually sold out, to his surprise, and there were only two slices of cherry left. There was plenty of pecan though. There was plenty of each cake though. He returned to their table to give the update.

“Ok, so we’re out of the lemon, but there are two slices of cherry left, some pecan, and we have some of each cake. If you’d like me to check on the pudding or the brownies, I can,”

“I want a slice of cherry,” Cas piped up.

“Well, I want a slice of that chocolate cake, it sounds wonderful,” Gabe said. Gilda nodded in agreement. 

“Well, is the pecan good?” Balthazar asked.

“It really is,” Dean nodded.

“Alright, I’ll have a slice of that.”

“Me too,” Charlie said. 

Dean scribbled down what they wanted and with one last smile, he went to get their desserts.

Jo passed him a tray when he reached for one and he added the pie and cake slices. When he reached the table he passed them out.

“Can I get you anything else?”

“I think we’re good,” Charlie looked around at her friends, all of who nodded. 

Dean went back behind the counter and counted out his tips. It was usually more lucrative during convention season, the comic con wasn’t the only one going on, but it was also worse for getting assaulted. He’d made over two hundred in tips, but he didn’t think getting harassed and touched against his will was a tolerable substitute. Damn Alphas and their sense of entitlement. 

He waited ten minutes, until he saw that everyone at his last table was done with their dessert, and then he went back to clean up.

“Are you working tomorrow?” Cas asked him. 

“Unfortunately. This is one of our busiest time of year,” Dean was busy stacking the plates but he did manage a smile. It was already a half hour past his shift. As much as he wanted to keep talking to this pleasant group, he wanted even more to go home and relax. “But I only have to work the morning, so I’m happy about that.”

“Here, this is for you, Love,” Balthazar was holding out a stack of twenties. Dean blinked at it before looking up at the man.

“What for?”

“For good food? Pleasant service? Because you’re a struggling college student and we’ve all been there? Put it towards your education. Finish up that last semester and enjoy your new career,”

When Dean didn’t reach for the money Cas took it and put it in his hand. 

“This…it’s a hundred!” 

“We all pitched in a twenty,” Cas explained. Dean pulled his hand away from the plates he was stacking and wiped at his eyes.

“You’re sure?” His voice cracked, betraying how emotional he felt in that moment.

“We’re definitely sure,” Cas folded his hand over the money and held it between both of his own. Charlie rubbed his arm.

“What’s our bill? And don’t tell us we don’t have to pay. We _will_ pay for our meals,” Gabe had a no nonsense tone to his voice. Dean nodded and set the bill down on the table. Cas let go of his hands to pick it up.

“Wow, it’s even affordable to eat here. Good food at a good price, I like that,” He pulled out his credit card and handed that and the bill over. “You guys can all square up later,”

Dean was still wiping his eyes when he went to charge their card. Garth came up next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Are you ok?”

Dean let out a choked laugh. 

“Everyone keeps asking me that,”

“But are you?” 

“I’m better. Made incredible tips tonight,” Dean stuffed the new tips in his pocket and finished charging Cas’ card. Tonight alone would pay for one whole class.

“I made really good tips too,” Garth patted him on the back before sliding past him and out the other side of the counter.

Dean walked back to their table in time to see them all getting up. He passed the card and the receipt for him to sign over to Cas, along with a pen. The Alpha scribbled his signature and slid the pen and receipt back. 

“You working much later than this?” Charlie asked.

“No, I’m off. It’s, uh, past my shift. I got off almost forty minutes ago,” Dean tucked the receipt into his apron. 

“Oh, we’re sorry for making you stay longer,” She apologized.

“Please, it’s ok. This was probably the most pleasant table I got to serve this evening. I hope you all enjoy the rest of your time at the convention, and that you’ll think about returning the next time you’re in town,” Dean smiled at everyone as they started getting up. Cas stopped in front of him as his friends continued on to the door.

“You have a nice evening, Dean. We’ll make sure those jerks aren’t lingering in the parking lot. If they are, I’ll personally come back in and tell you,”

“Thanks. I just have to close out my tickets and I can go. You have a nice night too,” Dean smiled and watched the man head for the door. He took in that dress one last time and shook his head, grinning as he went up to the register.

Ten minutes later he was walking out, heading to his car and getting in. He groaned as he sat down, until his back started to spasm. It had been a long day. Idly he thought about how he was just trading one job where he’d been on his feet for hours for another. He was glad he wasn’t planning to work in a hospital setting very long. His dad’s friend ran a clinic that was attached to the hospital, and he would be starting there next year. Right now though, he wanted to go home, take some Tylenol, use the foot massager and relax for an hour or two before he took a hot shower and crawling into bed. He was working six to noon tomorrow, and he was glad to have the day after off. He had homework to catch up on. 

He started the car and pulled out of the parking lot once his back spasms had eased enough that he could concentrate on driving. As he drove home, he thought about what he wanted to have for a late dinner. Eating at the diner wasn’t something he wanted to do often. He settled on a roast beef sandwich. It would be quick to make and filling. Ice cream was still on the menu though.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

The morning rush hadn’t been too bad and he’d found his groove pretty early on. It was Tessa seating people this morning and she was good about evenly distributing patrons among the tables. By eleven he was counting himself lucky because he had only been groped once. It was as he was coming out of the bathroom after a break that he found himself pinned against the wall by an absolutely massive Alpha. The guy didn’t even get the chance to open his mouth to say something lewd and ignorant before someone was shoving him aside and reaching a hand out to the Omega.

“Hello, Dean,”

He wanted to breathe a sigh of relief when he saw Cas standing there. He pushed off the wall and took the Alpha’s hand, letting himself be pulled around the asshole to safety.

“Is this a common hazard of the job?” Cas asked.

“Unfortunately. It’s not always as bad as it’s been the last few days. I just seem to be attracting the worst of them when you’re here,” Dean joked. Cas released his hand, though he had the feeling the man didn’t want to.

“Yes, well, I’ll remember next year to tell them to stay home,” The Alpha smiled cheekily. Dean chuckled before sobering his expression and looking back at the dick who’d tried to pin him. Only a moron would attack him here, where there were witnesses. The cooks in the kitchen today were all Alphas, and they’d tear apart anyone that tried to hurt him.

“Are you heading out today?” Dean asked. He assumed the Alpha and his friends would all be leaving since it was Sunday. Cas smiled and stuffed his hands in the front pockets of his jeans. It dawned on the Omega then that the Alpha wasn’t dressed in his cosplay today. Instead, he was wearing a white button down, untucked, and a pair of jeans that showed off a pair of absolutely amazing thighs. He looked so good, Dean couldn’t stop staring.

“I live here, Dean. My friends come in to go to the convention with me. I just stay at the hotel with them when they’re here because I’d really rather not have my brother bringing strange women back to my house. Plus it’s easier when the convention is right downstairs. I don’t have to look for parking every day. I’ve never thought to eat here before. Last night was a first. Gabe found the place, and I’m glad he did. The food here’s really good. I thought I’d come get an late breakfast/early lunch,”

“Oh, are you up at the counter then?” Dean asked as they walked back up front.

“Yes. I just ordered, but one of the other servers said you had gone to use the bathroom. I waited to see if you’d come out, but when you didn’t, I had a bad feeling. I’m glad I checked. The Alphas that come to these conventions are usually young, cocky, and highly disrespectful. They’re like that at the con too,” 

Dean checked his watch. He had twenty minutes left, and two tables still in the early part of their meals. When they were done eating, he could leave.

“I don’t usually need to be rescued, but I do appreciate it, and so does that Alpha because he was about to be tasting his testicles when I kneed him hard enough to bring him down to _his_ knees,” Dean leaned against the inside counter as Cas sat down again. 

“Tasting his testicles,” Cas grinned. “That’s a new one on me.”

Dean smiled and shrugged. “I would have shoved my knee up there. My dad taught me a few tricks to protect myself. If it comes to a close enough fight to keep one of those jerks off me, well, I still have my teeth and claws, and I’m not afraid to use them,”

“Good for you,” Cas picked up his coffee mug and took a sip. “Even the coffee here is good.”

“Your friends all gone?” Dean asked.

“Yes, except Gabe, he lives here too. He has a house on the other side of town. We checked out this morning and I saw them to the airport before coming here. I, uh, I sort of…wanted to see you again. Without Charlie or my brother there to tease me. Dean studied his face for a moment. Damn this Alpha was gorgeous!

“You wanted to see me?”

Cas nibbled at his lower lip and nodded. “I’m not a jerk like these guys that seem to come in here, I am respectful. I believe in asking someone out if I’m interested, not groping them and making them mad enough to hit me so I “taste my testicles”. I rather like my balls exactly where they are,”

Dean let out a startled laugh. The man had a sense of humor. And he was interested.

“So, you’re asking me out?”

“I am. What time do you get off?”

“Well, technically twenty minutes, but I still have two tables that are only about half finished with their meals,” Dean checked his watch. “Make that thirty, they seem to both be taking their sweet time eating. I’ll be back, I have to check on them,”

Cas watched him go before turning around in time to have his food set down in front of him. His eyes followed the Omega around the room as he waited tables. Dean was polite and friendly with everyone. It was no wonder Alphas found him desirable. They just weren’t being respectful. He had wrestled with himself on whether it was creepy of him to come back today, but he’d been pretty sure that despite the stupid costume he’d been wearing last night, Dean had been interested. He was certainly interested in Dean. 

He cut his Belgian waffle, making sure there was blueberry compote and whipped cream on every piece he ate, and by the time Dean was walking back, he’d finished the waffle, bacon, and the hash browns he’d ordered. It might have been lunch he’d actually come in for, but upon seeing that they served Belgian waffles, that had been the only thing he’d wanted.

“I am done. I just have to do one last thing,” Dean went over to the register, and Cas’ attention went to the server that was refilling his coffee. He asked for the bill and she handed it over. 

“So. You were asking me out?” Dean sat down on the stool next to him, folding his arms over the top as the server filled a coffee mug for him. He winked at her, earning himself a smile before she moved off to help another customer.

“I was wondering if you were busy this afternoon,” Cas turned his seat so he was facing him.

“No, not really. I’m mostly caught up on homework, but what I haven’t finished, I’m going to take the time to do tomorrow since I’m off, and do some studying.” Dean picked up his coffee and took a sip. It really was good coffee.

“Well, I would ask you out to eat, but…,” Cas motioned towards the empty plate his server was taking.

“I’m hungry. I’d like to get something to eat here, but then, maybe we could find somewhere quiet to sit and talk? I’d suggest walking downtown, but I’ve been on my feet every day this week, so if it’s ok with you, I wouldn’t mind more coffee later. There are some nice cafés in the area,” Dean motioned to the server and she came back.

“You going to get something to eat?” She asked.

“Yes. Give me a burger and fries,” He told her.

“Sure thing,” She smiled and wrote it down on her pad to pass back to the kitchen.

“Thanks, Ava,”

He turned his attention back to the Alpha who was watching him with those amazing blue eyes of his.

“I know of a quiet little café not too far from here. The coffee is excellent and the atmosphere is very calm and relaxed. The chairs are overstuffed and comfortable and if we sit at the back, there’s one with an ottoman, so you can put your feet up. Does that sound good?” 

Dean smiled and nodded. “That sounds _amazing_. I’ll eat and then we can go,”

Cas picked up his coffee mug to take a sip. Dean was worth the wait, he was sure of it.

“No rush, I don’t mind waiting,”

Dean picked up his own mug, peering at Cas over the rim as he took a sip. He was glad the Alpha had come back. He’d been too tired last night to even entertain the thought of getting the man’s number. Now though, he’d get to enjoy the man’s company for the afternoon. Maybe there could be something more than just an afternoon in a coffee shop between them.

As he looked at him, Cas smiled back. The Alpha smelled happy, and he liked seeing him like that. This was his first date in forever, and he was really looking forward to it. Who’d have thought he’d have accepted one from Lil Bo Peep. That was a story to tell his friends later. The kicker? Cas looked _really_ good in pink.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this one. Three more left after this. I'm really going to miss these when they're over.


End file.
